


Sweets For The Sweet

by SmudgedInk



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Letocest, M/M, One Shot, pwp?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmudgedInk/pseuds/SmudgedInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the sad empty box of Mast Brothers Chocolates from Jared's Instagram</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweets For The Sweet

"Son of bitch!" Jared yelled loudly tossing the remaining wrappers of chocolate back in to his now empty box.  
Shannon leaned down from his top bunk of the bus down to his younger brother.  
"It's just chocolate Jared!" He grumbled.  
Jared stood up from his place at the bed now eye to eye with his sibling. Sniff. His eyes grew dark as he caught a whiff of the bittersweet confection on Shannon's breath.  
"You ass!" He yelled.  
"What?!" Shannon replied backing himself in to his small cubby hole.  
"You could've asked."  
"I'm sorry Jay. I was hungry."  
Hungry? So his chocolates were the only thing that he could find. What a jerk.  
"Can I make it up to you?" Shannon asked coyly raising an eyebrow.  
Knowing all to well his brother meant, thoughts of deviant behaviors ran threw his mind.  
"Get down here" Jared commanded.  
Like a child preparing to to be scolded Shannon slipped down from his bunk and faced Jared in the narrow space of the bus.  
Jared shoved his brother to the back of the bus toward the leather covered couch in the back already rubbing himself through the fabric of his jeans making himself harder than he already was.  
Shannon turned to face his brother when he could go no further as Jared pulled him in for a kiss.  
His tongue sliding in to his mouth he could still taste the sugary sweet remnants of his precious chocolate in his mouth. Reaching up between them Jared ran his slender fingers over the rippling muscles of the drummer's chest resting for a brief moment on his shoulders before pushing him back and on to the couch behind him.  
"Still hungry?" Jared said making quick work of the button and zipper of his jeans.  
Shannon licked his lips as he stared at the hard prize before him. His tip glistened as Shannon opened his mouth to taste him.  
Jared buried himself balls deep in to Shannon's waiting mouth dragging his nails up his brother's back a resting them on the back of his head.  
Shannon sat there with his mouth gaping open now, desperately fumbling with his own pants trying to free his throbbing erection as Jared thrust himself in to his sibling's mouth.  
Finally taking hold of his dick Shannon stroked himself to the rhythm of the unflinching throat fucking that was being thrust upon him...literally.  
His eyes began to water as Jared's prick tickled the back of his throat. Strangely, Shannon was turned on by this new sensation and stroked his leaking cock even harder.  
Jared's body began to twitch unconsciously as he let his cum shoot in hot spurts down Shannon's throat.  
"Mmm" Jared moaned  
Shannon followed soon after, spilling his lust on the thigh of the jeans he'd been wearing.  
Pulling himself from Shannon's mouth he tucked himself back in to his pants as Shannon sat there catching his breath.  
Jared hooked a finger under Shannon's chin and wiped the drool and cum from his lips with his thumb and finishing by wiping a stray tear away from his cheek.  
"Now," Jared said satisfied. "Which is sweeter? Me or the chocolate?"  
"You." Shannon replied breathlessly. "Always you"


End file.
